Courtney's Surprise
by Jujuiggy
Summary: This is a Jason and Courtney fanfic. It's about how Courtney gets pregnant and get's kidnapped.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Courtney, Courtney wake up". Jason said this as he found his girlfriend passed out on the bathroom floor. "Hmmmm, Jason?" "Yeah it's me. What happened to you Court?" "I don't know. I must've passed out when I was throwing up." Jason looked at Courtney with concern gleaming in his blue translucent eyes. "You threw up?" "Yeah, I did Jason. I must have the flu or something."  
"Here, I'll help you up to bed". Jason picked Courtney up and tucked her into bed. "Jason, you don't have to do this for me." "I want to do this for you Court. You know I love you." "Well, I love you to Jason." "Hey, I'll make you some soup Courtney." "Oh, no, you don't even know how to cook." "That's true". Jason and Courtney laughed together. "I'll go get you some soup from Kelly's." Jason and Courtney kissed passionately. Jason left his girlfriend lying comfortably in bed.  
Jason got on his bike and took a ride to Kelly's. "Excuse me, Elizabeth, could I have some soup?" Elizabeth looked at Jason very strange. "Um, sure. You'll have to wait while they make a new batch." Jason sat down quietly at a table. The door swung open and a six month pregnant blonde walked in. It was Carly.  
"Excuse me, could a pregnant woman get her tea any faster?" Elizabeth said, "You'll have to wait like everyone else." Carly shot back, "Well, not when your mom owns this place." Jason stood up and said, "Carly you're making a scene." Carly turned around "Jason! Your back." Carly said, "Come here. Come sit down and talk to me."  
"So, how's Courtney?" Carly asked curiously. Jason answered reluctantly. "Well, she's sick. I found her passed out on the bathroom floor in the apartment. She actually threw up. That's why I'm here, to get Courtney some soup." Carly looked worried. "Oh, Jason I'm sorry. Oh my god! Jason she's pregnant!" Jason looked at Carly dumbfounded. "What? She can't be. She isn't."  
Elizabeth tapped Jason on the shoulder, "Here's your soup." Jason said, "Thanks." "Well, I got to go check on Courtney." Carly said, "It was nice seeing you again. Call me to tell me about Courtney." Jason rode his bike back to the apartment. He entered and climbed up the stairs. Jason found Courtney sound a sleep in their bed. Jason looked at her and thought, "Could she be pregnant?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Courtney awoke feeling much better. She got dressed and went downstairs to make her and Jason some breakfast. She found Jason asleep on the couch. "Oh how cute." She thought. Courtney was just about to make breakfast when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Oh hello, Courtney. It's Bobbie." Courtney said, "Hi Bobbie what's up?" Bobbie said, "Well, we need you to come in to work for Elizabeth. I know it's your day off and all but I'll pay you extra." Courtney answered, "Um, okay. I'll be there soon."  
Courtney left Jason asleep and walked out of their apartment quietly. She walked the long way to Kelly's through the park so she could enjoy the fresh air. She heard a familiar little boy's voice coming from the playground. She walked to the playground and saw Michael. Michael turned around and got very excited.  
"Aunt Courtney, Aunt Courtney!" Michael said. "Hey Kid. You've grown since the last time I've seen you." "Yeah I know. I've grown 3 inches." "Wow. That's cool." Courtney said. Michael asked, "Where's Uncle Jason and Rosie?" Courtney answered, "Well, your Uncle Jason is still sleeping. And Rosie's at the kennel." Michael got really excited again "hey guess what!" Courtney said, "What?" Michael answered and said, "Mommy and Daddy let me get a puppy. I named her Courtney after you!"  
Courtney blushed and said, "Oh that's so sweet of you. Well kid, I got to go work my shift at Kelly's. Maybe I'll stop by at your new house later. Oh, and I'll bring Uncle Jason and Rosie too." "Ok. See you later Aunt Courtney." As Michael said this he hugged her. Courtney said goodbye and walked the rest of the way to Kelly's. Michael made her think a lot about someone she left behind in Atlantic City.  
Courtney was sitting at the counter waiting for some customers. The morning shift was never very busy. She watched some of the couples walk by going to the park. All she could think about was her and Jason's good times at that park. "Oh my god!" Courtney thought to herself. Courtney had forgotten to tell Jason where she was going. Courtney called their apartment number. The phone rang and their message machine came on. Courtney said, "Hi Jason, it's me. I'm at Kelly's working the morning shift for Elizabeth. Something came up with her so I took her spot. Okay, um, come over here and have some breakfast with me. See you soon. I love you. Bye!"  
Jason woke up and listened to the message Courtney had left him. He got dressed immediately and rode his bike to Kelly's. The door swung open and Courtney looked up to see the man of her dreams. "Hey Jason." Courtney said. "Court. I love you too." Courtney said, "AWWWWWWWW. Oh, um, can I take your order?" Jason said, "Can I have a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs with ham and cheese?" Courtney said, "Why yes you can Jason Morgan."  
Courtney got Jason his scrambled eggs. She handed it to him and he kissed her. Courtney turned around to get him his cup of coffee when it happened. Everything went black. Jason said, "Courtney!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Jason ran behind the counter to see Courtney lying on the wood floor. "Oh, god, Courtney. Someone help, we need a doctor!" Bobbie heard Jason from upstairs and ran down. She grabbed the emergency medical kit near the cash register. "Jason what happened?" asked Bobbie. Jason said, "I ordered breakfast and Courtney turned around to get it for me, when she collapsed on the floor." Bobbie checked Courtney out. "Jason, Courtney's fine. There's an empty room upstairs, please take her up there and tell me when she wakes up." Jason picked Courtney up and took her into the empty room. Courtney awoke and she was in a white room on a gurney. A doctor came in with a syringe and a knife. Courtney started screaming, "No! No! Don't do this. Help me!" Jason shook Courtney, "Courtney?" Courtney woke up and looked at Jason. "Jason where am I? What happened?" Jason answered, "You collapsed Courtney. I took you up here and you started screaming. You were having a nightmare or something." Courtney thought that was sort of strange. "Um, okay." Jason left the room and got Bobbie. Bobbie and Jason entered the room Courtney was in together. Bobbie said, "Courtney, I'm sending you home. You need to get some rest. I'll call Penny to take your place." Courtney was still a little lightheaded so Jason helped her down the stairs. Jason took Courtney back to their apartment. Courtney laid down on the couch and watched some TV. Jason had to leave on some errand. Jason started up his bike. He was going to a jewelry store. Jason looked at all the engagement rings. He picked one that was totally Courtney. It was an engagement ring with blue sapphire. Knock Knock. Carly answered the door. "Jason! Come on in." Jason asked, "Is Sonny here?" Sonny said, "Yeah, I'm right here." Jason said, "Sonny, I want to marry Courtney. I love her so much and I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight." Sonny asked, "Jason, you have our blessing." Carly got so exited. "Oh my god! That's so great!" Jason rode back to the apartment. He kissed Courtney and said, "There's something I need to ask you. I've loved you ever since the first time I met you. Today was the scariest day for me. I thought something bad happened to you today. What I'm really trying to say is...." Jason then got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Courtney stared at Jason for a moment. She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't know what to say. Jason asked, "Courtney?" Courtney said, "Huh, Oh yeah. Yes Jason I will marry you!" Jason put the engagement ring on Courtney's ring finger. Then they kissed. Courtney said, "I can't believe that where going to get married! I love you so much. We have to tell Sonny and Carly." Jason said, "Yeah, your right. Come on and ride my bike." Jason and Courtney got on Jason's bike. Courtney was in her own little world the entire ride to Sonny and Carly's house.  
Jason and Courtney knocked on the door. The door opened. "Aunt Courtney, Uncle Jason!" Michael said. Sonny and Carly heard Michael. Carly said, "Come on in." Sonny and Carly lead everybody into the living room. Courtney said, "We have an announcement to make. We're getting married!" Sonny said, "Congratulations you two. I wish you the best of luck."  
Carly said, "Oh my god! I can't believe it. Congratulations. I love you both so much." Sonny's cell phone rang and he had a worried expression on his face. Sonny said, "I'm sorry but I have to go take care of business on the island. I need Jason to come with me." Courtney and Carly said goodbye to Sonny and Jason. Courtney decided to spend the night at Carly's house. Carly and Courtney were having a great time watching a movie and planning Courtney's wedding when Courtney all of a sudden felt sick. Courtney ran into the bathroom. Carly was saying, "Courtney are you all right?" Courtney then came out of the bathroom. She said, "I threw up again. I feel so sick right now." Carly said, "Courtney I think I know what's wrong with you. You have all of the symptoms of being pregnant."  
Courtney looked at Carly and said, "Carly, you may be right but I don't know." Carly said, "Here's a pregnancy test. I found this in the hall closet. Please try it." Courtney took the pregnancy test in the bathroom. Courtney then came out with a shocked look on her face. "Carly, I'm pregnant." 


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney was pretty much shocked. This is because she had just found out that she was pregnant. How was she going to tell Jason? What if the baby was AJ's? Courtney didn't know what to do. All she could think about was all the things that she would have to do and everything. She wasn't really even paying any attention to what Carly was saying to her at all. "Courtney?" Carly said. Courtney then looked at Carly and said, "I'm sorry Carly. I just don't know what to do. I'm not even sure if this baby is Jason's. It has to be though. I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm just not like that. I can't even take care of my daughter." Carly looked confused. She asked, "Your daughter? Courtney you don't have a daughter." Courtney then said, "Carly this may shock you but I do have a daughter. When I was living in Atlantic City I got pregnant. I was a senior in Atlantic City High School when it happened. I was a cheerleader and I was into all these Jocks.  
I wanted a date for the prom. The captain of the high school football team asked me out. His name was Greg and he was totally my type. I thought I was going to marry him and everything. Greg and I really loved each other. Greg asked me to marry him. I said yes. A while afterward, I found out I was pregnant.  
I told Greg I was pregnant and he told me he wasn't going to marry me anymore. He didn't want any kids or anything. Since he said he didn't want to marry me, I decided I would get an abortion. I was about 4 months pregnant when I decided to do this. I arrived at the abortion clinic. I waited and they took me in. I sat on this gurney and a doctor came in with a syringe and a knife.  
When the doctor came closer to me, I decided I didn't want to get the abortion. I started screaming at him and he just came closer and closer. I yelled for someone to help me. One of the nurses came in and I left. I never saw Greg again. I then had my baby girl, Madison. I had to leave Madison to come to Port Charles and I haven't seen her since. She's 2 yrs old. Now you know Carly." Carly said, "Courtney, I'm so sorry. Thanks for telling me everything. If you need a friend, I'm always here. You definitely have to tell Jason. I think you should bring Madison here. I'll watch her for you." Courtney said, "Carly your right. I'll go get Madison. I will tell Jason everything. For now, I'll have to sleep on it. Goodnight Carly." Carly said, "Good night Courtney. Thanks for telling me everything." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Courtney awoke thinking about everything that had happened the day before. Courtney knew that she should get Madison and then tell Jason about her. Courtney wasn't so sure about telling Jason just yet that she was pregnant. Courtney walked up to the full length mirror in the guest bedroom. She just couldn't imagine herself "with child" as they called it in old movies. Courtney got herself ready and went to see if Carly and Michael were up yet. They weren't up yet, so Courtney made herself breakfast and left the house to go to General Hospital to see Dr. Meadows. Courtney walked to General Hospital to clear her mind of everything. She stopped by at the park and sat down on the bench. She looked at the swing set and thought of Madison. She thought to herself, "I'm such a horrible mother to her. I have to get her. I hope Jason will understand." She just thought of the little soul inside of her, growing. Their baby. Courtney arrived at General Hospital. She saw her father and slipped by without him seeing her. She entered Dr. Meadow's office. "Dr. Meadows?" asked Courtney. "Are you Courtney Matthews?" said Dr. Meadows. Courtney said, "Yes. I have an appointment with you. I think that I might be pregnant, but I'm not sure. This is my second baby. I got pregnant when I was 17. I thought you would like to know." "Thank you for telling me Courtney. I'll write that in your new file. Come with me and we will check to see if your pregnant and how far along you are." said Dr. Meadows. Courtney sat anxiously in Dr. Meadow's office, waiting for the test results. Dr. Meadows came in. "Courtney, you're pregnant for sure. Your about 3 months along. Here's a pregnancy guide. If you have any problems call me." Courtney walked out with guides and things all in her hands. As she was walking out, she ran into her father. "Hi, Courtney. Are you okay? Oh, here you dropped this." said Mike. Courtney said, "Thanks Dad, but really I'm fine." Mike said, "Honey I have a question to ask you. Are you pregnant?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Courtney froze. She didn't know what to say. Mike-"Courtney did you hear me? Are you pregnant?" Courtney-"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it. Okay? The only reason I was here was to accompany Carly to her ultra-sound. Dr. Meadows gave Carly a new pregnancy guide and she left without it" Mike-"Courtney, if you are pregnant you can talk to me anytime about. I won't rush you. So, what's new with you and Jason?"

Courtney looked so relived that her dad sort of bought the story. Courtney-"Oh, not much except that Jason and I are getting married!" Mike-"Well, congratulations honey! I'm so happy for you." Mike and Courtney embraced when Courtney's cell phone rang. Courtney picked up. Courtney-"Hello? What! How did this happen?" Courtney dropped her phone. She was stunned. Mike-"What's wrong?" Courtney-"Jason and Sonny went to the island a few days ago. The island was bombed. Carly called me to tell me that no one survived, or so they think. It's not true! It can't be. Jason is my whole world. Sonny is my brother and I love him so much. They can't be gone" Mike-"Oh my god. Sonny. I'm sure they survived. Jason wouldn't give up on you." Courtney-"I hope your right. I have to go now. Goodbye dad."


End file.
